random_story_electionfandomcom-20200213-history
262 Imperial Senate Elections
The 262 Imperial Senate Elections will be held 262 years after the death of Shaul-Kung. The class of Senators that will be up will be from the 258 elections, in which Hawks made minor gains in despite the Doves holding onto their majority. Balance of Power Before Election Hawks: 409 Doves: 391 After Election TBD Hawks +19 Hawks won at least 20 seats from Doves (Defeating at least 18 incumbents and 2 Open Seats), Doves gained at least 1 seat from Hawks (At least 1 Open Seat) Retiring Incumbents Hawks 9 Hawks Retired # Jamie Rubens, Retired To Run For Governor (Won) # Charlotte Sharron-Pallster, Retired # Steve Bullet, Retired # Roderick Killian, Retired # Ralph Nedman, Retired # Joseph Salamander, Retired # Bill Rosales-Lane, Retired To Run For Governor # Sarah Daniels, Retired # Davy Logan, Retired Doves 14 Doves Retired # Molly McSusan, Retired To Run For Governor (Lost) # David Iris, Retired # Tim Goode, Retired #Greg Hubbard, Retired #Rick Bright, Retired #Bobby Blaine, Retired To Run For Governor #Matt Ezra, Retired #Gerald Garwell, Retired to Run For Governor #Jeff Simon, Retired #Patrick Mansfield, Retired #Mark Crawford, Retired #Ben Flowers, Retired #Roger Bryant, Retired #John Stephenson, Retired Special Elections 1. Wyatt Johnson died in 261 after an illness. He was re-elected without opposition in 260. Governor Rob Cooley scheduled a special election for 261. Congressman George Mercer defeated fellow Congressmen Patrick Sharpe and Mark Stallings and went into a runoff with Dr. Jacqueline Pierson, where he subsequently defeated her. Mercer faced Former Hawk Mayor Alvin Thompson in the General Election. Dove Hold. * (D) George Mercer: 62% * (H) Alvin Thompson: 38% 2. Mike Hill finished ahead of Dennis McCrouch in the 260 elections, but the election was voided upon revelations that operatives affiliated with Hill's campaign committed voter fraud. Governor Richard Campbell scheduled a special election for 261. Territorial Senator David Brewer easily won over County Executive Scotty Russell, Former County Executive Mack Rutherford and Businesswoman Lindsey Barton. Brewer faced Businessman, Veteran and 260 Nominee Denns McCrouch in the General Election, which attracted millions in outside spending. Dove Hold. * (D) David Brewer: 51% * (H) Dennis McCrouch: 49% 3. Tod Marine resigned in 261 due to health issues. He was re-elected in 260 with 67% of the vote in 260. Governor Tim West scheduled a special election for 261. Congressman Franklin Klein emerged from a crowded field to win the primary, defeating fellow Congressman John Wheeler and others. He faced Professor and 260 Nominee Michael Friedman. Dove Hold. * (D) Franklin Klein: 68% * (H) Michael Friedman: 32% 4. Scott Durry resigned in 261 due to his newborn son expecting to face health issues. He was re-elected in 258 with 62% of the vote. Defeated Incumbents Hawks TBD Doves In General Election # Katie Hunter lost to Linda McBeth # Jack Danby lost to John Hardiman # Daniel Vodden lost to Trey Cohen # Mitch Crofter lost to Jared Curry # Carl Curlos lost to Dana Murray-Payton # Ryan Holcomb lost to Lydia Umberger # Ron Bryan lost to Alison Flanagan # Doug Yapp lost to Carroll Adams # Karl Yallahu lost to Shannon Davidson # Bryan Poultry lost to John Gold # Jeff Logan lost to Andrea Connors # Edward Pultzer lost to Don Peterson # Liam Lotzhart lost to Ted Montgomery # Jake Fast lost to Adrian Diego # Clara Tanner lost Adam Benson # Micah Livingston lost to Bill McAustin # Stan Tyson lost to Emily Larkin # Bethany Collum lost to Jessica Williamson Open Seat Losses Hawks # Ralph Nedman Replaced by Patrick Stallion Doves # Molly McSusan Replaced By Annabeth Kelsall # David Iris Replaced By Mark Lewis Competitive Election Results Dove Incumbents Incumbents That Lost 1. G * (H) Activist Linda McBeth: 50.5% * (D) Katie Hunter (Inc.): 49.5% 2. C * (H) Businessman John Haridman: 52% * (D) Jack Danby (Inc.): 48% 3. C * (H) Businessman and 250 Nominee For This Seat, Terry Cohen: 50.4% * (D) Daniel Vodden (Inc.): 49.6% 4. C * (H) Attorney General and Veteran Jared Curry: 55% * (D) Mitch Crofter (Inc.): 44% 5. F * (H) Former Territorial Superintendent of Education Dana Murray-Payton: 51% * (D) Carl Curlos (Inc.): 49% 9. K * (H) Attorney General Shannon Davidson: 54% * (D) Karl Yallahu (Inc.): 45% 10. M * (H) Congressman John Gold: 50.2% * (D) Bryan Poultry (Inc.): 49.5% 11. M * (H) Former Territorial Senator and 258 Nominee Andrea Connors: 53% * (D) Jeff Logan (Inc.): 47% 12. M * (H) Businessman Don Peterson: 56% * (D) Edward Pultzer (Inc.): 44% 13. N * (H) Former Secretary of The Territory Ted Montgomery: 52% * (D) Liam Lotzheart (Inc.): 47% 14. N * (H) Attorney General Adrian Diego: 51% * (D) Jake Fast (Inc.): 48% 15. * (H) Congressman Adam Benson (Inc.): 50.4% * (D) Clara Tanner (Inc.): 49.6% 16. U * (H) Mayor Bill McAustin: 50.1% * (D) Micah Livingston (Inc.): 49.9% 17. V * (H) Veteran Emily Larkin: 51% * (D) Stan Tyson (Inc.): 49% 18. V * (H) Territorial Senator Jessica Williamson: 56% * (D) Bethany Collum (Inc.): 44%